In a cloud computing environment, computing is delivered as a service rather than a product, whereby shared resources, software and information are provided to computers and other devices as a metered service over a network, such as the Internet. In such an environment, computation, software, data access and storage services are provided to users that do not require knowledge of the physical location and configuration of the system that delivers the services.
In a virtualized computer environment, such as may be implemented in a cloud computing node of the cloud computing environment, the virtualized computer environment includes a virtual operating system. The virtual operating system includes a common base portion and separate user portions that all run on a physical computer. The physical computer is referred to as a host. The common base portion may be referred to as a hypervisor and each user portion may be called a guest. Each guest is a logical partition of physical resources of the computer. A guest operating system runs on each guest, and the guest appears to the guest operating system as a real computer. Each guest operating system may host one or more virtual machines.
Currently, when maintenance is to be performed on a cloud computing node, all of the virtual machines need to be stopped prior to the maintenance operation being performed. After the maintenance operation is performed, all of the virtual machines in the cloud computing node are restarted. Such a process is inefficient and causes operations being performed by the virtual machines to be terminated upon stopping the virtual machines, which could have an adverse affect on performance.